


A Diamond in the Rough

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Daniel boutta eat his own engagement ring like a fatass, Daniel fucking ate a wad of wasabi cuz he dumb, Daniel is his dumbass heartthrob, Date Night, Dinner, Idiots in Love, Japanese Culture, Jasper is so sweet to Daniel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morosexual!Jasper, well kinda but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Jasper is a morosexual and Daniel is an innocent bean who is still a dumbfuck. Also it's dinnertime.The title is also totally a pun on Jasper's name.





	A Diamond in the Rough

“Ow, fuck-!” Daniel swore a bit too loudly. A hot burst of steaming pork broth threatened to spurt from between his pursed lips. Jasper chuckled softly, amused by Daniel’s reaction. He casually sipped the broth from within his own soup dumpling, watching Daniel fumble with his chopsticks as he reached for a napkin.

“That’s what you get for not listening to me,” Jasper teased, slipping his dumpling into his mouth. Daniel shot him a glare, a look that clearly read, ‘Don’t even start’. Smirking to himself, Jasper reached over the bamboo steamer filled with the soup dumplings to select one of the seafood shumai. Artfully he plucked one free of the parchment paper with his chopsticks, popping the delicious treat into his mouth with ease. After composing himself, Daniel tried to do the same but continued to fumble with his dining tools for the umpteenth time that evening. “Just use your fork, babe. I won’t judge.”

“No!” Daniel snapped firmly. “I want to be culturally adept, like you!” But his tenacity was short-lived as he flicked his bottom chopstick out of his grip yet again. “Fuck, again?!” The utensil bounced once on end then rolled across the table, right under Jasper’s plate. “Damnit!”

Jasper handed Daniel his fork, wearing a neutral expression. If he made any sort of indication that he found this entertaining, it would lead to Daniel pitching a shit-fit. Years of observing Daniel’s behaviors led to understanding his mindset and motivations. Daniel loathed being pitied or laughed at. He could not stand having faults. Perfection had been drilled into him from the very beginning and only recently did he find it in himself to be alright with being flawed. His determination was also a force to be reckoned with. Once Daniel had it in his head to do something, he was at it until he perfected the craft. Unlike most days, tonight would be different. He was far too hungry to let his determination overtake him.

After having begrudgingly accepting the silverware, Daniel stabbed a shumai before stuffing it into his mouth. Immediately his entire demeanor changed for the better. Wanting to fully submerge himself in the occasion, Daniel closed his eyes to shut off all senses but taste. Pockets of flavor exploded all over his tongue, the soft silken texture of the briny scallop melding perfectly with the fruitiness of the shrimp. The savory flavors mingled perfectly upon his palette, releasing a tidal wave of umami over his taste buds. It was simply divine. Overwhelmed by the explosion of flavor, Daniel inadvertently let out a soft little moan.

_“Shh, no orgasming at the table,”_ Jasper whispered, giggling giddily. Sometimes his boyfriend was far too cute to resist.

“It’s soooo good!” Daniel hummed, sinking his fork into another shumai. “Mmm~!”

Jasper’s heart melted. Smitten, he set his chopsticks aside and rested his chin on his palm so he could take in the scene. Simply adorable. Suddenly an idea dawned on him. Picking up his chopsticks, Jasper skillfully retrieved one of the soup dumplings, holding it carefully between the pointed ends of his utensils.

“Hey, Danny,” Jasper said.

“Yeah?” Daniel looked up from the small cup of tea he was about to sip. “Jasper-”

“Lean forward.”

“Jasper, that’s so childish. I can feed myself perfectly fine.”

“Stop harshing my vibes, man.” Jasper moved his hand tauntingly, making the food dance enticingly. “Come on, you know you want to.”

Rolling his eyes while he wore a smug grin, Daniel set his tea aside. Adjusting himself in his seat, Daniel then leaned forward as was requested. He opened mouth as wide as he could force it so that Jasper could plop the dumpling onto his tongue. He carefully punctured the soft dough with his canines, letting the steaming sweet broth flood his mouth. The essence was enriching. Unable to help himself, he let out a second low moan of pleasure.

“Danny!” Jasper exclaimed with an exasperated laugh. “God, I can’t take you anywhere.”

Just as the last of the appetizers disappeared, the main courses were laid upon the table. A serving dish with a whole sea bass drenched in chili bean sauce was the centerpiece of the table. The plate was visibly steaming, a sign it was fresh from the kitchen. The vacant soul of the dead fish stared up at Daniel, piercing his very soul with its glassy eyes. A light shade of green had tinged Daniel’s normally warm flesh a sickly hue. His cheery blue eyes lost their luster, his pupils shrinking in disturbance.

“Jasper, it’s looking at me.”

“Ignore it, babe,” Jasper stated flatly, more interested in sampling the arrangement of exotic sushi rolls set before him. Daniel whined in discomfort, trying his best to ignore the off-putting gaze of the fish. The sweet scent of a special reduction caught his interest. Carefully with his fork, Daniel dropped a few pieces of soy-glazed meat slices onto his plate. Unagi, he remembered from the menu. There were other interesting tidbits too. Takoyaki, yakitori, a small bowl of assorted gyozas, that ungodly sea bass, and Jasper’s colorful rainbow of sushi rolls. Daniel could feel himself staring but he desperately wanted to try some of those enchanting little rolls. “You want some?”

“Yes but-”

“Not sure you really want to eat them?” Daniel nodded. “Aight, well, here we have some Passion Rolls.” Jasper pointed at some light pink colored sushis. “Passion Rolls are filled with a spicy salmon-avocado mix and are wrapped in tuna.” He slid the china aside and pulled up a new platter. “Then there’s the Spider Roll: fried soft-shell crab, avocado, cucumber and lettuce with some sort of tangy sauce on top.” He moved the second platter out in favor of the third and final serving. “Now, these, these are Mistletoe Rolls and they’re dope as fuck.” These particular rolls caught Daniel’s interest. The plating was amazingly presented in eye-catching colors and orientation. Now, these were something he would truly love to try. “Spicy lobster, avocado, cucumber wrapped in soybean paper with cream cheese and crab on the top. Then it’s drizzled with honey wasabi and sprinkled with seaweed powder.”

“Could I try those?”

“Sure, babe. Take as many as you want.” Not wanting to be hoggish, Daniel only took one of each choice. Reluctantly, as he was unsure of the tastes, he took an uneasy bite out of a Passion Roll. There really was nothing too special about this particular flavor. It felt a bit bland.

“Jasper?”

“Yeah, babe?” Jasper looked up from lightly smearing some of the green spread over a bite of unagi. Perhaps he should use some of that, whatever it may be.

“Is there anything I can use to, I don’t know, flavor this one a bit?”

“Well, you could use some of the ginger soy sauce. And then there’s the wasabi but I don’t thi-” Before he could even finish his sentence, Jasper had a front-row seat to pure madness. Daniel’s calm expression exploded into a cherry-colored panic. His tongue hung out of his mouth in a pant, his hands shakily reaching for his wineglass of iced water. “What did you do?” There was no response as Daniel greedily gulped down the water in a desperate attempt to cool his burning throat. “Oh my God, you fucking ate the wasabi, didn’t you? How much did you put on?” Jasper looked at each of the plates of sushi and found that the plate with the Mistletoes was missing the entire blob of green paste. “YOU ATE THE ENTIRE FUCKING-ohmyGodDaniel-”

“Fucking, gah! Pthblpth-!” Flushed, Daniel spat into and scrubbed his tongue with a napkin. Jasper could hardly believe what he was seeing.

“Dude, are you fucking stupid-”

“I didn’t know what it was!”

“So, you put random green shit in your mouth?!”

“I wanted to try something new!” Jasper was losing it now. The tears came rolling down his ruby-colored cheeks, his chest hurting from how hard he was laughing. “Don’t fucking laugh at me!!” Jasper wiped a tear from his eye, taking a moment to decompress. His chest was heaving from how hard he had been cackling.

“God, I love you so much.”

“Ah-um,” Daniel sputtered, blushing heavily. He giggled softly, sipping his ice water a lot calmer than previously. “I love you, too.”

“You’re so precious, you know that? Taking time to do these things with you, it always makes me so happy to share these new experiences with you. Seeing you happy, that’s all I need.” Jasper pulled one of the extra seats at their table closer to himself. He patted the seat, knowing that words were not needed to express his desires. Daniel smiled, rising from his seat and taking care to gently push it in before claiming his new spot beside his boyfriend.

Dinner carried on in a calm fashion. Jasper patiently explained details surrounding their meal and cheerfully answered any of Daniel’s questions. He even entertained his earlier idea of feeding Daniel, enjoying hearing all the happy little sounds his beloved made. In Daniel’s eyes, tonight could not have been more perfect. So, he remained blissfully unaware of the arm resting behind his back, resting comfortably against Jasper as he listened to him talk. His attention was so far gone that he did not take notice of the glittering ring being slyly slipped onto his empty tea plate. At least, that was the case until he picked it up thinking it was a gyoza.


End file.
